The present invention concerns a box that may be opened, useful in particular for sheet material and such that the opening of the box lip, for simple removal of a cover member permits complete accessibility to the whole contents of the box.
It is known that to package sheet material there are utilized cardboard box containers, having a bottom and an upper closing part that may be opened. However, when the packing is opened, that is by opening the upper closing part, in order to have access to the packing content, it will be necessary to break or gut the box sides, with remarkable waste of time and discomfort. In addition, by opening it in this way, the container can no longer be reutilized. In some instances, in addition to the above-mentioned problem there is also the fact that the content of the box or package is generally somewhat heavy (whenever, for instance, form packages are involved), and has to be fed as such to machines, for example accounting or computing center printing machines, copying machines, etc., whereby the content of the package (or its residues) must be quickly eliminated or emptied before "processing" the content.